pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Cynthia
Vs. Cynthia is the eighth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 1/31/20. Story In Lacunosa City, a large stadium is admitting spectators with Nia running the doors. She seems on edge as Ian approaches. Several fangirls scream at the sight of him. Ian: Doing alright? Nia: (Anxious) I suppose your name gets people to flock like Pidove. I was not expecting such a crowd! Next time I’ll put a ticket administrator in the budget. Has Freddy arrived yet? Ian: Yeah. He’s setting up as we speak. Nia: Thank Arceus. Now your exhibition match is to occur at 9 o’clock on the dot. Don’t wait for me. Don’t wait for the crowds. Just get it started. The battle will be on the monitors as well. Ian: I don’t like that idea. The stadium should be full. Nia: Good thing you’re not running this. We’d go way off schedule. Ian: I am running this, remember? Nia: (Snarky) Oh, go battle or something. Ian grins, as he heads back inside. In the trainers box sit Rui, Iris, Cilan, Cheren, Hilda, Burgundy, Georgia, Katharine, Miror B., Wyatt, Hugh, Trip, Cameron, Sabrina, Paul and Trey. Trey: Heh. A crowd expected from Ian’s choice of acceptable company. This will be a cinch. Georgia: I’m sorry. How’d you get into this tournament? Iris: He bribed his way in. Burgundy: I thought so! You smell as if you never battled before in your life! Cheren keeps glancing over at Paul, Paul’s eyes spotting this. Cheren turns away quickly, turning to Hilda. Hilda: I’m so excited! Thanks for inviting me, Cheren! Cheren: Yeah. Sure. Miror B: Oh, OW! This tournament will give me dancing fever! Freddy O’Martin: Welcome everyone to the Pokémon Junior World Cup! I’m Freddy O’Martin, and I will be your host for this tournament! I am proud to be hosting the first official event featuring our new champion! Give a round of applause for Ian! Ian walks out onto the field, the crowd going bananas for him. Katharine: Please. He’s not that impressive. Trip: In contrast, Ian’s popularity among fans was at 84% before becoming champion. He has consistently been noted as a crowd pleaser since his first tournament 6 years back. Sabrina: His battles always have a flair. Ian: Thank you all for being here! Today, you are here to witness a tournament beyond your expectations! You’ve all seen me battle! And you’ve seen trainers battle me! But competing today, are trainers that I consider at a level that they could stand a chance against me! The crowd goes crazy, several fans raising signs. Cilan: Ian looks so relaxed, compared to his previous public speaking events. Rui: He’s just pretending he’s filming another movie. Wyatt: Either way, he’s doing good. Ian: Now, I won’t keep you away from the entertainment much longer. Here to help showcase the rules of the tournament, former champion of Sinnoh and a personal friend of mine! Give a round of applause for Cynthia! Cynthia walks out onto the field, waving to the crowd. The crowd cheers even louder, everyone standing. Hugh: Cynthia?! He’s going to battle a champion level trainer for an exhibition?! Cameron: Ha! He definitely entertains! Ian and Cynthia take their positions, as a referee stands in his position. Referee: This will be a one-on-one battle! The battle will be over when either side is unable to continue or when a five minute timer has expired! Ian: Of course, you guys won’t have a time limit! This is so Cynthia can say we tied. The crowd laughs at that, Cynthia doing the same. Cynthia: I like this perky champion persona. Though I’ll have to take it down a notch. Garchomp! Cynthia throws her Pokéball, choosing Garchomp. Garchomp: Gar! Ian: Sandslash! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Sandslash. Sandslash: Slash. Referee: And begin! Ian: Sandstorm go! Cynthia: Dragon Rush! Sandslash shakes its quills, a Sandstorm enveloping the field. Garchomp shoots forward in dragon energy, as Sandslash leaps forward. Sandslash phases through Dragon Rush, appearing above Garchomp. Ian: Night Slash. Sandslash spins to slash with purple glowing claws. Garchomp seemingly disappears, Night Slash creating a gash in the floor. Cynthia: Hate to disappoint you! But Garchomp’s ability is also Sand Veil! Good luck hitting us! Brick Break! Garchomp appears behind Sandslash, swinging Brick Break. Sandslash curls up as its quills is covered in Stone Edge spikes, with Brick Break shattering the Stone Edge. Sandslash is not in the pile, Sandslash on the other side of the field. Ian: Earthquake! Sandslash strikes the ground with its claw, releasing a shockwave that tears through the field. Garchomp dodges easily, as she shoots forward with Dragon Rush. Sandslash leaps forward, phasing through the attack. Both Pokémon land on their trainer’s side of the field. Ian & Cynthia: Stone Edge! Sandslash and Garchomp form Stone Edge over their claws, as the two dash and repeatedly clash with each other. The two clash and stall, glaring at each other in the eyes. Cynthia: Too risky. Disengage and use Dragon Rush! Ian: Earthquake! Garchomp flies with Dragon Rush, as Sandslash uses Earthquake. The attacks collide and explode, Garchomp shooting out. She strikes Sandslash with Brick Break, slamming it into the ground. Stone Edge spikes shoot out of the ground from the point of impact, slamming into Garchomp and forcing her into the air. Cynthia: Not that much time left. We have to time it perfectly. Stone Edge! Garchomp strikes the ground, the entire field becoming a Stone Edge spike field. All the Stone Edge boulders crumble into sand. The sand keeps a consistency to match blades, forming a cyclone of blades around Sandslash. Cheren: Sand Edge?! Rui: The move he used to beat Alder! Cynthia: No option now. Draco Meteor! Ian: Attack! Sandslash charges with the Sand Edge cyclone swirling around it. Garchomp glows orange and fires Draco Meteor, firing it like a turret gun with each meteor the size of Garchomp’s body. Sand Edge slashes through Draco Meteor, neither move gaining ground on the other. The field is bathed in sand and meteorite bits, with Garchomp and Sandslash knocked back. Referee: Time’s up! This exhibition match is now at a close! The crowd stands again with a standing ovation, including everyone competing. Trey remains the only one sitting. Trey: Please. He thinks he’s so strong. Freddy: What a spectacle! That was five minutes of pure tension! We’re going to take a quick break to clean the field, then we’ll get right into the tournament! Ian and Cynthia shake hands, as do Sandslash and Garchomp. Cynthia: I didn’t imagine that your Sandslash was as skilled as my Garchomp. Though I shouldn’t be surprised. Ian: Thank you for this battle. It kicked this tournament off right. End Scene Freddy: And we’re back! We’re getting right into the action with this one! Our first battle! Rui versus Trey! Rui and Trey take to the field, Trey looking smug. Trey: This shouldn’t be too hard. Taking on a seducer like you. You probably spend more time chasing tail than training. Rui: And you probably do the same with how expensive that suit looks. Trying to find the one? Trey scowls at that, but draws his Pokéball. Trey: This will take no time at all. Klinklang. Trey opens a Pokéball, choosing Klinklang. Klinklang: Klinklang. Rui: Palpitoad! Rui throws her Pokéball, choosing Palpitoad. Palpitoad: Pal! Trey: Gear Up to Discharge! Klinklang spins rapidly as it glows red with power, as it fires multiple streams of electricity. Palpitoad takes it unharmed. Trey: What?! Rui: Looks like you didn’t know! Palpitoad is part Ground! Fire a Mud Bomb! Trey: Double Team! Palpitoad fires a Mud Bomb, as Klinklang shimmers and disappears. Several clones form on the field, Palpitoad shifting between them. Rui: Same as with Meloetta, Palpitoad. Use Rain Dance to Mud Bomb. Palpitoad trills and glows blue, forming a storm cloud overhead. It rains on the field, Trey appalled. Trey: Are you trying to ruin my suit?! It’s pure silk! Palpitoad’s bump vibrates, detecting the sound of rain drops hitting Klinklang. Palpitoad blasts Klinklang with Mud Bomb, the clones fading. Trey: In that case, Hyper Beam! Rui: Super Sonic to Bubble Beam! Klinklang spins to charge Hyper Beam, as Palpitoad lets out a Super Sonic scream. Klinklang stops spinning, swaying in confusion. Palpitoad then fires a powered up Bubble Beam, striking and defeating Klinklang. Referee: Klinklang is unable to battle! The winner is Palpitoad and the victor is Rui! Freddy: What a win! Though that is to be expected! Rui is the younger sister to Champion Ian and has no doubt inherited the same trainer genes as he did. Trey: (Astonished) Ian’s sister?! Rui approaches Trey, her tugging on his collar. Rui: I know that you didn’t mean to insult me. It’s not like Ian needs another reason to hate you. Now, (Sweetly) apologize or I’ll make you cry. Trey: S-s-sorry. Rui: Thank you! You’re still a jerk. Trey storms out of the stadium, passing Nia. Rui heads back towards the trainer stand. Nia: I hope you didn’t scare off our donor. Rui: Nah. He just can’t handle losing. Nia: What if he doesn’t fund the rest of the tournament?! Rui: (Singing) ~Not my problem!~ Nia: It is if you wanna keep battling! Freddy: Now for our next match! It’s Paul versus Hugh! Both have made Top 4 and Top 8 respectively in their last tournaments! Hugh: To think I get a chance to battle you. Paul: Bring a good battle. Don’t want this to be easy. Hugh: And it won’t! Cofagrigus! Hugh throws his Pokéball, choosing Cofagrigus. Cofagrigus: Cofag. Paul: Drapion, stand by for battle! Paul opens his Pokéball, choosing Drapion. Drapion: Dra! Paul: Brutal Swing! Hugh: Power Split! Drapion charges forward, swinging its arms. Cofagrigus glows with a purple aura, releasing it. Drapion glows the same, as its aura is siphoned off. Drapion slams its arm into Cofagrigus, a hollow ring echoing. Drapion then glows with a black aura for Mummy. Hugh: Reduce its strength further with Will-o-Wisp! Paul: Ice Fang! Cofagrigus fires blue fireballs, as Drapion fires energy Ice Fangs which extinguish them. Drapion speeds forward, claw blue as it strikes with Aerial Ace. Hugh: Grab ahold of it and use Shadow Ball! Cofagrigus extends its arms, grabbing onto Drapion’s body and arms. Drapion struggles, as Cofagrigus fires Shadow Ball at close range. Drapion cringes its neck to the side, dodging the attack. Hugh: No way! Paul: Brutal Swing! Drapion swings its head violently, Cofagrigus resisting being pulled in. Drapion spins its whole body, reeling Cofagrigus in and slamming it into the ground with Brutal Swing. Paul: Ice Fang! Drapion bites into Cofagrigus, freezing it over. Hugh: Will-o-Wisp! Cofagrigus releases Will-o-Wisp, melting the ice and freeing it. Hugh: Shadow Ball! Paul: Brutal Swing! Cofagrigus fires Shadow Ball, as Drapion spikes it back with Brutal Swing. Shadow Ball blasts Cofagrigus, knocking it down defeated. Referee: Cofagrigus is unable to battle! The winner is Drapion and the victor is Paul! Freddy: Amazing! Despite being weakened by Power Split, Paul and Drapion won without taking a single hit! Hugh: Wow. No wonder you’re one of Ian’s top rivals. Paul: You weren’t bad yourself. You weakening our power made it tricky to beat you. But not impossible. Freddy: Now let’s not lose another moment! Onto the next round! Main Events * The Junior World Cup begins. * Ian and Cynthia tie in an exhibition match. * Cynthia's Garchomp reveals she has the ability Sand Veil. * Rui and Paul both move onto the next round, while Trey and Hugh are eliminated. * Hugh's Yamask is revealed to have evolved into Cofagrigus. Characters * Ian * Cynthia * Rui * Trey * Paul * Hugh * Iris * Cilan * Cheren * Hilda * Burgundy * Georgia * Katharine * Miror B. * Wyatt * Trip * Cameron * Sabrina * Nia * Freddy O'Martin Pokémon * Sandslash (Ian's) * Garchomp (Cynthia's) * Palpitoad (Rui's) * Klinklang (Trey's) * Drapion (Paul's) * Cofagrigus (Hugh's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * Due to a mental error, this episode aired on a Friday instead of Saturday. The next episode of Pokémon Tales: Violet will air on Saturday instead. * Ian views being a champion as a "performance" and acts like he's comfortable in the large crowds. Rui's comment that he's pretending to be in a movie is accurate. * Despite blackmailing his way into the tournament, Trey is instantly knocked out. * Ian's Sandslash and Cynthia's Garchomp are shown to be on an equal level with each other. * Paul's abilities as a trainer and understanding of his Pokémon are showcased as Drapion doesn't take any damage. * Paul and Trey are the only trainers to compete in the tournament to not appear at all in Pokémon Tales: N. ** Rosa doesn't appear due to working on her Pokémon Musicals. This meant a replacement was needed, which is when Trey was introduced. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge Category:Pokémon Tales: Junior World Cup arc